


Izuku, not just a hero, but a god too

by Burner10



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burner10/pseuds/Burner10
Summary: Izuku never got to meet All Might, the slime villain was nowhere near him. But there were still some interesting encounters to be had with these strange men. Just who are they and what's so special about being able to lift the blonde one's hammer?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, so please just comment about any mistakes I made or improvements I should add as there is sure to be plenty of both. 
> 
> Btw, I'm going to alter some encounters/events to better suit the story and how the characters interact.

In another universe it was a slime villain that that would draw Izuku to his favorite hero, but not in this one. He would meet his favorite hero, he just hasn't realized that it wouldn't be All Might after today. For it was a hero he would meet today, he just wasn't known to this world anymore. As for the "villain" he would meet, he wasn't slimy but his hair greasy and indeed in need of a place (or body) to hide in.

* * *

As he rambled through the tunnel Izuku felt hopeless, "Maybe Kacchan was right, maybe i am just useless. Maybe i shou-". It was the voice of a stranger that broke him from his thoughts. "Just stay still, alright boy? This won't... shouldn't hurt, i haven't tried it on a midgardian yet." It was then that a shadow seemed to jump from the walls beside him and a man clad in a jet black suit materialized.

"Wha-who are yo-" was all the frightened green haired boy could sqeak out. The suit clad man had grabbed his right arm and in a terrifying moment his greasy haired attacker arms began to submerge into Izuku's with a dazzling golden light around the point of contact.

"it's almost over boy, just a little bit longer" said the stranger as his right arm had sunk into the teens, the rest of his body following suit.

Izuku wished to scream as he felt his mental faculties leave his control as the man before him seemed to sink into his own body, but his control over his speech was one as the first to go. It was a confusing time for Izuku, he didn't know what to think of his situation, was he dying or simply falling prey to some kind of takeover quirk, he didn't know. For all he knew these were his last moments. A blinding flash of light lit up the whole tunnel from behind him, then his vision went black as he lost use of his eyes now.

* * *

When Izuku awoke the first thing he heard was the arguement of a tall blonde man (with a glorious beard, if he had anything to say about it) and the stranger that had attacked him. The stranger was now on his back, with some heavy looking hammer on his chest weighing him down. In the bright light he could now see what this stranger looked like, he indeed had a black suit, with greasy black hair that was pulled to the back of his head and skin a pale as snow.

Izuku got to hear the last of the two's arguement, he wasn't sure if the blonde man was a hero or not as he seemed to speak with the attacker as if he'd known him before.

"-and why should I go back? What have the people down to deserve having to put up with me" came the black haired man to the blonde one.

"Put up with you? They miss you brother, **_I miss you,_** you've changed. The people consider you a hero, they forgave you."

"So what if they think I'm better, I... look you've gone and woke the boy", he said as he turned his head.

"Ahh, young man. We've begun to cast doubt as the you health. But you look fine" bellowed the blonde hero? (he still wasn't sure).

"Wha-What? Why is that villain still here? Shou-Shouldn't you bring him to police for using his quirk on me" he squeaked out. "Why am I so bad at speaking" he thought in his head, a thought he had day to day now.

"Quirk? Perhaps I haven't visited Midgard often enough to keep up, is that another "me-me" that goes around?" said the blonde one.

If he was truly a hero then Izuku just learned why villains hate them so much, as he thought this the other stranger mustered more dissapoint and disgust to his face than humanly possible. Maybe this "villain" wasn't so bad.

"You insufferable fool. First off, it's "meme" you blabbering idiot. And second, their "quirks" are abilities or physical anomaly they are born with with the sacrifice of the connection to the mystic arts."

Izuku was confused to say the least, these two men come arguing and one doesn't know of quirks. "Just how big of a rock does he have to live under" was all he could think. Also, just who were these two people, a hero and a villain? But then the blonde one would've **HAD** to be in a good mental state to get licensed, so just how would he not remember what a quirk is? To get licensed he would have to pass high school and be know about quirk laws, just what is his deal then? What were the mystic arts? Where is "Midgard"?

"Young man? You've been mumbling, we heard you talking about me." The blonde said, and the black haired man nodded in agreement. "I'm Thor, young man. This is my brother Loki. By the way Loki, if i take the hammer up will you stay?"

"Fine brother, but i wont enjoy being here" said Loki, now free to rise from the ground.

"Come now, it is getting late young..." started Thor

"Midoriya, sir"

"Yes young Midoriya, it's best you start to head home now, I'll walk with you."

They began to set off for his home and Izuku had dozens of questions to ask about these two men when out of the corner of his eye he saw something, the hammer Thor had moved off Loki. Since he was right next to it now the polite thing to do was to try and get it for him.He grabbed it tight and lifted it with surprising ease. 

"Sir, I think you forgot this", he held out the hammer to the large man, expecting him to take it. But instead Thor remained still, looking at him for reasons Midoriya did not know. He was beginning to get worried, had he done something wrong? "Sorry if u wasn't mea-"

"No, young Midoriya, this is fantastic, you can lift Mjiolnir. It deems you worthy to use my power". Thor seemed to become estatic and jumped about in joy, saying "Another is worthy" over and over in a giddy voice.

But Izuku stood there, Mjiolnir in hand, unsure of the significance of it. Just how does a hammer view someone as worthy? What does **IT** consider worthy anyway? How does this allow him to use Thor's powers, whatever they may be. And still just who are they really? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be defining some of Thor's powers, they may not be comic accurate but I have to set limits so it won't be "how will I solve this" and remember there is a comic ability that would solve it no problem, because I will remember a day later than I post it.

* * *

Thor was still beaming in delight at the sight this new wielder of Mjiolnir unaware of the puzzling looks he got from this boy (and the rather frustrated ones from his brother Loki). 

Midoriya's curiosity got the better of him when he asked "what do you mean "Use your power"? And wh-why did he attack me?" He said with a voice that grew less confident with every word of his last sentence. 

Loki just looked with mild disgust, "I had to hide as you boy, you seen the way he talks. Imagine him dragging you home to live with him." he said while pointing to his oaf of a brother.

Izuku has known these men for all of half an hour and yeah, maybe he had a point.

Thor's face became one inflicted with sadness, "Am I that bad?" He tried to regain his happier demeanor, "Anyways young man, my power can be gained by those who are capable of wielding Mjiolnir, a select few that are deemed worthy by it, those who gain my powers can-" he paused, Midoriya had dropped Mjiolnir to take out a tattered notebook and begun writting, with his eyes wide with wonder. "Just like brother with Frigga." he thought.

"Brother, if you won't stop staring at him, it'll be sundown befire you can pry your eyes away. Now boy, where is you home, you never told us and it is getting late." came the irritated Loki, growing impatient at his brother's slow interaction.

"It's this way s-sir" ,he pointed down the road. Thor called his hammer and they begun to walk towards where Izuku had pointed. "How did you do that, was that your quir... one of your powers" he asked, pen at the ready with a sketch and name already on his page.

"Indeed, I can call upon my weapons, so long as they are forged of uru, a metal of nidavellir. As I was saying I can summon AND create lightning, alter the weather, and good ole' asgardian strength, speed, durability and longevity." Said the blonde god. "I'm not sure if enchantments are a natural ability or learned, so I'm not sure if you're going to get it.".

"Wa-wait, so the others, the lighting, the-the... weather, you say I'll get those? HOW? How is that possible? You can't give abilities to others. Are they supports items that allow him to use the abilities himself?" Midoriya had once again, for the second time time today, begun a rant.

"Young man, again, you may believe you're thinking but you've been mumbling the whole time." Midoriya became flustered at Thor's words, once a day was bad enough for him but TWICE?

"Sorry sir, it's a habit" came from a mop of broccoli coloured hair.

To Midoriya's surprise, Loki took over speaking. "Yes you'll get all those, it'll be permanent if don't pull a Rogers and use the hammer once and abandon it."

"I-I don't think I understand sir, how would gain abilities?" Came the ever shy Izuku.

"If you won't believe us we'll have to prove it to you." Said a smiling Thor stopping just before a corner. "Put the notes away and take this again, my boy." Izuku put his notebook away and Thor passed him the hammer. "Okay now just hold it above your head and it should come naturally, the hammer almost guides one to do so."

Izuku grabbed the hammer, "Are you sure this'll do anything?".

"Just do so, and think electric thoughts, you may be surprised." Said Thor. Izuku then lifted the hammer above his head and done so. But nothing happened. "Huh, it never took me this long to summon lightning when I got the hammer"

Thoughts began to race in Izuku's head, "Wait summon lightning? Did he turn me into a lightning rod? Is the hammer supposed to be hit by lightni-". Then it happened, from the few clouds that floated through the sky a charge was built, one that struck true to the hammer.

Everything went dark for Izuku, the shock of it all got to him, perhaps it was for the second time today it felt like his life would flash before his eyes or maybe he had gotten too lucky with his chances earlier and was dying, but his head hit the ground below. The last thing he heard was Thor screaming and Loki saying something along the lines of "Look what you've done to the boy, you pompous oaf."

* * *

It was to a sound that Izuku would become ALL too familiar with that he woke to. It was Loki and Thor arguing, yet again.

"It's this way Loki."

"No this way Thor."

"But she said to go right here."

"Wha-where am I?" Said Izuku in a high pitched voice of worry. He did in fact find where he was as moved about in panic, only to find himself falling from Thor's arm to the hard pavement.

"Finally" Loki huffed. "I was beginning to think brother sent you into to a coma."

"Look at him Loki, he's fine." Thor said in retaliation. "He doesn't even have burns, he just fell in shock. But that LIGHTNING strike, a great first summon, my boy" he said voice raising in a sense of pride as his smile grew wide.

Izuku began to quickly speak in a high-pitched voice "How could I do that, I'm quirkless? Also whe-where am I?".

"Your mother called around 6 o' clock while we were arguing, and you passed out. She gave us directions to carry you home. IF SOMEONE WOULD GO THE RIGHT WAY." shouted Loki.

"SHE SAID TO GO RIGHT AT THE THIRD CROSSING OF PATHS, THIS ONLY THE SECOND." shouted Thor back at his brother.

"It's a right here, Loki's correct." Said Midoriya

"YES, IN YOUR FACE. I'M RIGHT BROTHER." shouted Loki in delight.

Thor begun to speak, "Also, Midoriya, you have my power." Thor put his hand on Izuku's shoulder, "And now it's your power too."

"M-my power" said Izuku. He didn't believe it earlier but now he had no choice to not believe it, he had power, he COULD be a hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read some other bnha fanfics and they all have the -kuns, -sans, etc. Should I try to edit them in to past and future chapters?


	3. Chapter 3

The three walked to the house quite silently. Izuku was no longer the rapid-fire of questions he was earlier, instead choosing to stay silent and think about the powers he now has. The two brothers he walked beside simply asking which way to turn every so often.

* * *

It was around six thirty that they had gotten to the Midoriya household. Izuku grabbed his set of keys and opened the door, no sooner as he done a worry-stricken Inko had rushed to the door.

"Izuku, you're alright" she said wrapping him in a tight hug, tears threatening to burst from her eyes, "I was soooo worried". And off they went, she could no longer hold back her tears as a stream started to flow.

Loki would've liked to take his leave many times throughout the day, but there was just something about that boy and his mother that seemed to resonate with him for some reason, he just couldn't tell what. 

"Do not worry Ms, you're boy is a tough lad, he's fine" boomed Thor

Inko wiped the last of her tears and spoke softly "I guess you're right, Mr...?"

"Thor" 

"Thank you Thor, and you must be Loki from the phone" she said looking to the black haired man before her, "Dinner is almost ready and you brought my boy back, will you stay?"

"If that is what you wish Ms. Midoriya" said the unusually warm Loki.

"That's great" she said pulling out of the hug she gave her son, "it'll be ready in a few minutes". 

Her and her son walked into the apartment and begun setting the table while Thor and Loki remained in the doorway. "I thought Midoriya was the boy's name, is it not?" said the puzzled Thor who would continue to be confused at Japanese customs. After a few moments passed in silence with Loki giving a disappointed face and walking away from him, he said "What is it, brother?" in an even more confused voice. 

* * *

The two men and Izuku had just sat down at the table while Inko finished preparing the meal.

"So Izuku" Thor began (having finally got the name thing straightened out), "What is it you'd do with the power inside of you now?"

Izuku could think of nothing else but his dream, he spoke excitedly "become a hero sir" with a smile going ear to ear.

"Wonderful my boy" boomed Thor, "I shall train you, perhaps next time you won't faint" he heartily laughed, but his upbeat demeanor changed when he saw the woman who was in tears no less than 5 minutes ago after her son was a mere 2 hours late. "Maybe it's best if we don't worry your mother about it though"

Inko came to the table with a large dish and ever large smile, unaware of the conversation that had unfolded just a few seconds ago, "Dinner's ready"

* * *

"Ahh, what a lovely dinner Ms. Midoriya, you are a great cook" said Loki

"You're so kind Loki. Here let me get your plate for you." Inko said with a cherry smile.

Loki got up from his seat, "No let me" he said, "I'll help you wash up as well". Loki picked up the dishes and walked behind Inko to the sink. He stopped and leaned towards his brother, "You need to the boy's number to talk with him about his training brother, get it while I keep his mother busy if you don't want her finding out."

The two still at the table began conversing, Izuku having to explain to Thor that it was a phone number and that he would need a phone of his own. "Thor was a nice person but he sure doesn't know much" thought Izuku, puzzled at how such a man could get through day to day life.

Loki walked to the sink and placed the dishes next to it. "You have a lovely home Ms. Midoriya, you must have a very lucky husband." He said picking up a cloth to dry some of what Inko has already washed.

"That's very kind of you Loki, but..." Inko's voice grew weak, then she sobbed out "IZUKU'S FATHER LEFT US" she dropped the dishes back into the sink and grabbed onto Loki, "Me and Izuku went to a doctor to test him for a quirk, we got bad news, I told him over the phone... He said he'd make katsudon to cheer Izuku up... But when we got home, there was no katsudon... and there was no Hisashi. M-my boy has no father." she couldn't keep it together anymore, sobs turned to tears and she cried with her face against the front of Loki's suit. "I'm so sor-"

Inko was going to finish speaking if Loki hadn't cut her off. "It's okay, don't worry" he grabbed her back and comforted her, "I never had the most present father, it was my mother that got me through the day." 

She stopped sobbing and let go of Loki, "Maybe you're right, it's just... am I doing it right? Am I enough of a parent for my boy?" she said wiping away one final year.

Loki put one hand on one of her shoulders and with the other he pointed back to the table, "Just look at your boy, he's happy, he's healthy and he's going to grow up to do great things and that's all because of you"

Inko looked over, Thor and Izuku were laughing over something one of them said. "Loki is right" she thought, "He's going to grow up just fine"

* * *

After all Loki and Inko were finished washing and drying the dishes, Loki and Thor set off, not without saying their goodbyes.

"Again, thank you for looking out for my boy" said Inko, "It was a pleasure to meet you both"

"No it was our pleasure miss Midoriya, you are a great cook, thank you for such a lovely meal" came the blonde god.

"It was delightful Ms. Midoriya, thank you for having us" came the dark-haired god.

The two Midoriyas said goodbye as did the Odinsons and they parted ways.

They were a few steps down the hallway when Loki spoke "Well? Did you get his phone number?"

"Why yes, he wrote it down for me. Here it is." Thor got a scrap of paper from his pocket and handed it to his brother as they began walking down the flights of stairs.

"I assume that with you away from Earth so long you never learned to use a phone yet? I suppose I'll have to show you how."

"With you teaching me how I suppose you'll have to be at home to do so, am I right?" Thor had him beat, Loki would want nothing more than to show him up at something and forget he wanted to get away from him.

"*sigh*, I suppose I must" he said trying to keep a smile from surfacing at the thought of doing something that his brother can't.

"Well then we should be off home then" Thor said as they walked outside, Mjiolnir in hand, "Take us home" he said and in a brilliant display of light the bifrost took the away.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a few days since Izuku had heard from the two strangers he met, he wouldn't admit it to himself but he was getting worried. This was his chance to become a hero. Without Thor and his powers, he has no hope. Was the his one chance gone? Would Thor not return to train him? Would his dreams die agai- *DING*. Izuku's phone had gone off. When he looked at his phone he had got a text from a number he hadn't seen before.

**UNKNOWN:** IZUKU. IT'S THOR. I'LL BE ABLE TO MEET TOMORROW. HOW DOES THAT WORK OUT FOR YOU?

**IZUKU:** That's great Thor, I'd love to meet tomorrow

**UNKNOWN:** WONDERFUL, HOW'S DAWN AT THE TUNNEL WE MET AT SOUND?

**IZUKU:** That sounds good, see you there.

**IZUKU:** Oh and Thor? You know you can turns write without capital letters, right?

**UNKNOWN:** I DID NOT, I SHALL ASK LOKI LATER.

Izuku had set the number to Thor's name and turned his phone off when he got one last message.

**Thor:** BROTHER, IZUKU TOLD THAT I CAN WRITE WITHOUT CAPITAL LETTERS. HOW DO I DO IT?

Izuku was just going to ignore that, Thor would figure it out eventually, right?

* * *

It was time for Izuku to meet Thor again, at dawn, on a Saturday. He said it was fine but now he's beginning to regret it, he's tired and he only got six hours of sleep. The sun had just come over the horizon and was brightening up the streets when he turned the last corner. As his eyes began to grow heavy he saw the blonde haired man from a few days ago just at the entrance to the tunnel.

"Izuku my boy, you're here." boomed Thor in his most enthusiastic voice yet.

"How does he do it right now? Has he no concept of time?" thought Izuku. "Thor. Did you meet with me about training?" said Izuku, fighting a yawn.

"Indeed" said Thor enthusiastically. "Loki also told of these "quirk laws"", he said as he mimed the air-quotes, "We best be quick about training if you want to get to into a good school. Let us walk, I have found a place for me to train you.". Thor handed him Mjiolnir, " You best get used to the weight of it soon or we're going to have some very funny accidents on the beach." Thor laughed heartily as they set off.

Izuku twirled Mjiolnir around in his hands as they began walking.

* * *

When they got to the beach, well to say Izuku was shocked was an understatement. Just how could what's in front of him be called a beach? There wasn't a grain of sand in sight.

"Well, Izuku, what is it that you see?" asked Thor, face full of disappointment at what he saw.

"Well the sign says Dagobah beach, but it's full of trash", then he thought he understood, "There's been some sort of illegal dumping going on, I'd say"

"NOOOO, not that. Look, over there" Thor pointed over toward a man with a skeletal frame and blonde hair who was next to a lilac haired boy, both moving trash across the sand beneath them. "We're too late someone has taken this beach already".

"Err, couldn't we train somewhere else? There's lot's of place to do... what was it i would've done anyways?" asked Izuku.

"I guess you're right, my boy. It's just, there's nowhere nearby that i know about. And I wanted to wait to bring you there, The trip there wouldn't exactly be pleasant for you" the god said, weighing his options. "*sigh*, I guess we'll have to go there if we want to start your training today", his voice was un-enthusiastically. "Take us there."

"Wait, who are you talking tooOOoOOO-" the green teen said voice turning to a shout as he was suddenly lifted from the ground, whisked away from where he stood. Lights of all colours were around him in a cylinder that seemed to stretch endlessly as he and Thor flew upwards, the dazzling array of lights dancing around him. It mesmerized him, he reached out to touch it, as his hand came close something happened, ground was once again beneath him and HE SLAMMED HARD.

* * *

When he woke, Thor was by another across the room with another man, both discussing something that Izuku couldn't hear. Izuku began to sit up, as he did so he began to take in just what the place he was in looked like. It was a giant semi-sphere made of gold, patterns enshrining the walls, a conical end above the centre of the room that looked to be able to move apart to create an opening, the exit a semi-circle cut from the semi-spere. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

When he saw the exit he was no less impressed, more so even. Out the door was a bridge that shone with the same colours as whatever he and Thor had just gone through, golden rails on the side, it led over a wide river towards a city. It was a city around the bases of two mountains. The bridge connected to the left side, the part of the city there stretched halfway up to the peak . There were many other bridges going between the two halfs of the city made of shimmering gold. The city on the mountain to the right went as far up as the other but but there was a road snaked it's way up around the mountain to the top. But instead of the peak there was no rock, another structure made of gold, but larger, more grand, giant pillars of gold of different connected together and stretching high into the sky in a fabulous triangular pattern.

Wherever Izuku was, it was magnificent even just from what he saw from in the room.

He stood up from where he when Thor shifted his attention from the man he was talking with to Izuku. "AHH, Izuku, we were worried you would stay that way for hours." Thor said in a glad voice. "We are very glad we didn't need a mop" he said as he broke out into a thunderous laugh.

"A-A mop, why would you need a mop?" asked a confused Izuku

"Let's get put it this way, most feel dis-oriented on the first time using the bifrost, you're lucky you only fell into unconscious for half an hour." said the gatekeeper. The gatekeeper turned to Thor un-able to hold back a few giggles, "Re-Remember when y-you", he begin to laugh briefly, stopping to talk once more, "Sorry, sorry. O-okay, remember when you first went. Oh the mess you made over your father's head general." the man began to laugh and kept going until he collapsed in a fit of laughter.

Thor expression grew not angry, but embarrassed "W-well how is it m-my fault. Wh-what idiot brings a five your old through the bi-frost, i-it's just asking for trouble." Thor's voice was low, clearly too embarrassed to raise it in anger that was deep inside even if not surfacing. It was funny to Izuku, seeing such a large chiseled man, reduced to a feeble man with one story from his past. "Izuku, l-lets go n-now" he said voice still weak and timid as he walked out to door with Izuku trailing behind.

"So, just what is this place?" asked Izuku, now outside the golden dome.

"It's Asgard my boy, my home" said Thor

"Wait that sounds like that "Midgard" place you said about a week ago, just where are we? And where is this "Midgard"?"

"Well my boy, Midgard is just what we call Earth. And Asgard's current location is just under a thousand light years away from Earth right now"

"WHAAAAAT? But that can't be? We can't be on another planet."

I think you should look up my boy, you may be surprised."

Izuku did so. When he did he saw, two moons coloured blue and red with a set of narrow rings that go around the planet and disappear behind the two moons.

"See Izuku. I tell no lies. Now come, the training grounds are a quite a walk away. We best run."

"Wait, just how far aw-" started Izuku, but Thor had taken off in a sprint, leaving Izuku behind to catch up. He wanted to ask more question but Thor was already too far ahead to hear, the questions would have to wait a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you all would've guessed who the "lilac haired boy" is.


	5. Chapter 5

Izuku was running low on patience (and stamina) as he ran through a city that seemed to be unable to choose between medieval stonework and an old style of plaster on concrete. His mind was racing with questions while his legs with Thor, at least his brain could keep racing, his legs felt as if they would fall off. The hammer weighing down his arms, he had to swap it between his two arms as he ran, they felt like they'd fall off as well. This run was hell, but it was his training (even if this was the most he ever ran in his life).

The blonde was hard to keep up with, everytime Izuku got close there would be something that stopped him catching up; a corner, a van, a crowd and even a goddamn armored horse. "Makes perfect sense, why wouldn't teleporting alien soldiers trot around on armored horses. True pinnacle of intelligence" thought Izuku.

Izuku felt his heart was about give out, he was running non-stop for half an hour and that hoodie he wore as "it's cold at dawn" was getting on his nerves considering it was noon on this planet. He was about to stop then and there when he finally began to see something else but people and era mismatched city. It was Thor, finally standing still, Izuku's saving grace.

"Ahh Izuku, you've caught up" said Thor. "I was wondering if you would show up" laughed Thor in his booming voice.

"I've *pant* been running for *pant* thirty minutes" said Izuku, out of breath.

"A good warm-up, don't you think?" asked Thor, with a smile on his face, unfazed by the mini marathon he just completed.

"Noooo" shouted Izuku, he took a deep breath, "Just where are we going... and can we walk?"

"Very well, I suppose you've had enough running, we're not too far anyways. Let's go."

They began to set walking, Izuku quietly thinking over which question to ask first.

"Soooo" Izuku began. "Just what exactly are you and these people? If we're on another planet then why do some building look like old ones from Earth? Why are only some buildings in that style and some look like they're medieval? Why do people have vans and trucks but soldiers ride horses? Just why do-"

"Izuku my boy, one at a time which question first? Also, we're going left" said Thor.

"Alright then, just what are you and these people?" asked Izuku. "You all can't be human, this is a different planet."

"Of course not, young Midoriya" laughed Thor. "Myself and my people are Asgardians, my race has watched over the 9 realms, one of which is Midgard, for generations. Of course when your species lifespan is five thousand years a generation is quite a long time. Again, a right here."

"Wait! You said that I would get Asgardian longevity, will I live that long? Also, if your people have watched over Earth for so long, how come nobody knows you people exist?" asked Izuku, growing ever more curious about Thor.

Thor took a moment to think as they exited the city and headed threw a clearing filled with stumps, there were so many things to tell about. How the midgardians simply forgot about him, his people, the avengers... Tony. "Well my boy, we were known, for a time. But then Quirks came along, your world was pushed into chaos for nearly one hundred years. It was long enough that records were destroyed, archives burned to the ground, history was lost and in the panic and confusion no one passed down what happened during the infinity war. It wasn't just that but countless events, pieces of technology and mythologies were forgotten" Thor's expression went sad for a moment, "No one remembers my peoples existence, no one remembers the avengers, no one remembers... Tony"

Izuku stood there in silence, taking in what he had just heard. Never before had he ever imagined such events could occour. He thought that today couldn't throw anymore at him, but he's on an alien world surrounded by beings with five thousand year lifetimes, there was a war so bad it was called an "infinity war", but it was completely forgotten about and he's been with Thor for only an hour. "Just how much more is there to surprise me" said Midoriya, who for the first time felt this information would become to much for his tiny self to handle.

"Yes, there'll be much more to do just that." said Thor, "Ohh and we're here"

Izuku wasn't sure what Thor thought was training, first a trash covered beach, now a forest of tall pine trees. "Errr... Thor, are you sure?"

"Why of course I am" said Thor in a loud, enthusiastic voice, "Asgard needs room to expand, I decided as king that this forest should be cut down. Striking them down with bolts of lightning will hone your new powers, cutting and hauling them will train your strength". Suddenly Izuku envied the lilac haired kid from the beach, whatever was going on at that beach would be easier than the hell he was about to go through and-

"WAIT" shouted Izuku, "D-did you say king?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions, Midoriya. For every tree you strike down, I'll answer one of them, ok?" said Thor

"Yesss sir, I'll get them down" said Izuku, more excited than ever before.

* * *

He wouldn't get them down, not anytime soon.

"AGGGH, WHY CAN'T I SUMMON IT AGAIN" shouted Izuku, growing impatient and frustrated. His voice lowered to a soft whisper as he began to speak again "What if I can't do it again?" he said, head held low.

"Just stay calm my boy, I couldn't even use my powers INTENTIONALLY with Mjiolnir until I had it for a few years, I had it for a few months even before my first accidental strike." said Thor in a calm as he walked from his seat on a tree stump. He knelt down on one knee, put his right arm on Izuku's left shoulder and in the same calm voice, he reassured him "You're doing better than I did at your age, you'll get it under control and you'll make a fine hero. Okay?". Izuku nodded before Thor continued, "How about we focus on getting some power into a swing?"

"O-okay, I'll try" said the green haired boy.

Thor took his arm off his shoulder, stood up and walked a few steps behind Izuku. "Now, just a nice and gentle over-hand swing, aim for between those two trees" said Thor as he pointed off into the distance, "Now boxer's stance, dominant leg about a metre behind the other. Good". Izuku was in the stance, right leg behind his left leg, hammer in his right hand as the metal head ducked just below the shoulder. "Now, throw it" Izuku straightened his arm in one fluid motion, the hammer went from his hand to flying through the air, spinning as it did so. It passed through the two trees and hit the one far behind it, crashing into it, causing it to uproot on the side closest to them and bend at the site of contact with the top of it now leaning towards them. The handle sticking out from the hammer's spot lodged in the wood.

"YES. Look at your throw my boy" exclaimed Thor excitedly while a shocked Izuku looked back and forth between the hammer and the arm that threw it "It passed the trees by a good 90 metres and nearly took a different one down. That "Asgardian" strength i told you about has set in already. You're doing-" Thor paused for a moment, a smile growing wide. "Try summoning it back here" he said giddily, excited at the prospect of testing Izuku's skills.

"Err, okay...How?" said Izuku enthusiasm to begin with but fading as he questions his trainer.

"Okay so, put your hand straight out, open palm" said Thor. Izuku did so and Thor continued, "Now Imagine that you're holding it again and imagine the path that it would have take to get there.".

Izuku concentrated long and hard, trying too do just as Thor said. He imagined the path it would take, how the handle would have to adjust itself and that's when it went. The hammer dis-lodged itself from the tree and went flying through the air, spinning about 90 degrees so the handle would meet his hand. Thor was ecstatic, practically jumping for joy.

"Well done, you have done great. With practice you can even determine where it is by thought alon-"said Thor. He was interupted by a sound, it was the tree. With the hammer no longer inside the mighty trunk it lacks support enough to stand, the hammer having bonded the tree by beingg both sides of the bend. The tree began to make loud cracking noises as it essentially folded itself, falling towards the two in the woods, just falling a few degrees off from where they were standing. "Well then, I guess that's one down, so i should answer your-"Thor began but was cut off again.

This time he wasn't just off by the tree but instead what it landed on. A loud "AHHHH" could be heard coming from under the tree. Izuku could've sworn he recognized that voice from somewhe-"LOKIIII" shouted Thor recognizing it as well, his shout wasn't angry instead full of worry. "Where are you Loki" said Thor as he lurched from where he stood and began running down the trunk.

"Here" shouted Loki as his body began to appear with golden sparkles around at the edge of what has and hasn't yet appeared. He was on his stomach with the fallen tree pressing on his back. Thor pulled Loki out by the arms.

"What were you doing out here brother" asked Thor as he let go of his brother.

"I was wandering about here for a calming walk before I was so RUDELY interupted" responded the god of mischief

"Oh dear brother. You're worse now than on Sakaar" said Thor

The god of mischief grew annoyed at his brother seeing through the deception as if it were glass. "Fine, I'm here to see him train." said Loki, voice raised, finger pointing to a confused Izuku. "I was worried that with you training him he may become a second, err, ahh, you. Do you really think that it would be good to have someone else be as reckless and oaf-ish as yourself?"

"Awww brother" started Thor

"No no no no no, don't you dare" started Loki

"Your frozen, frosted heart is still inside you brother. You care for the boy" said Thor, smile growing in pride for his brother.

"UGH, fine. NOW CAN YOU GET ME TO A HEALER" exclaimed Loki, back aching with his recent injury

"Fine then" began Thor. "Let's go Izuku, trainings got to be cut short" finished Thor as he began his walk back into the city, Loki draped over his shoulder.

* * *

Izuku and Thor were walking back across the bridge to where they arrived here from, Izuku with Mjiolnir in his right hand.

"So it seems you learned quite a lot today. I'll have to tell the people not to answer you questions" started Thor. "Sorry we had to cut it short but Loki had to be taken to Banner for his back"

"It's alright. You're really not just a king but a god too?" asked Izuku,unsure if the people he met were lying or not.

"Indeed, I was known as the god of thunder for my lightning" said Thor to an Izuku, more confused than anytime in the day. "Yeah... I don't get it either. But I was called that by the same people that saw a land filled with snow and ice and called it GREENland, and that also called a warmer island filled with green meadows ICEland. I feel the Norse preferred Loki"

"Alright..." said Izuku, ignoring the god's mini rant, "That doctor, do other Asgardians have green skin and that massive size?" asked Izuku.

"No. I'll tell you why he has it though next time you take a tree down." answered Thor as the two entered the same golden hemi-sphere from earlier

"O-okay. Here's you hammer back" said Izuku, handing Thor Mjiolnir.

"Keep it, the hammer belongs to all those who can lift it. You could get some practice with it at home" said Thor, "You can come to Asgard to train at the forest anytime. The current gatekeeper can hear all the requests of people to come Asgard"

Izuku nodded before stepping further into the building, the gatekeeper took his place by the sword and in the same array of lights as earlier Izuku was cast away, back to Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like adding the Bruce Banner/The Hulk in. I feel like they would be basically immortal since anytime Bruce's heart stopped Hulk just took over and restarts the heart so it would make sense for him to survive.
> 
> Also, any ideas for how I should make the gatekeeper, I'm not great at making original characters so it would help to get some input.


	6. Chapter 6

When Izuku got back to Earth he was once again by the tunnel entrance he was at dawn, his body and mind had truly been through the ringer today. There were so many things that got his mind racing at the mere thought, Thor's godhood, the Asgardian race of aliens, THE FACT HE WAS ON AN ALIEN WORLD OR HOW A GOD IS TRAINING HIM TO BE A HERO. All those are mere fractions of the swirling typhoon that raged inside his head.

His head felt like a balloon inflated with questions, the heavy hammer Mjiolnir was the only thing tethering him to reality. It was, after all, the only proof of the downright insane, dis-orienting and confusing turn this day took actually happened. He began to walk off with his most important task yet, get more notebooks for the answers Thor will give him soon (He would also have to train to be a hero soon as well).

* * *

It was only a day later on Sunday that he went back to Asgard. It was just as he was told, he was walking outside with Mjiolnir when he simply thought "So how do I ask to go back to Asgard? What do I need to-" and just like that he was gone again, only the same burnt markings in the concrete path left behind.

This time he didn't pass out when he arrived, and without Thor hurrying him along he could simply enjoy the look of the city as he had a calming stroll through it. He had bought a sketchbook as well and it may be full by the time he leaves again. His only negative about today: Thor really had told his people not to answer his questions.

He eventually reached the forest from yesterday the mighty trees stood no chance against his thirst for knowledge.

* * *

It had been a great week for Izuku, this Friday his teacher's gave no homework to do over the weekend to him and he had made great progress in tearing down Asgard's forest in the past few days. Thor had reached out to him again and said he would train him this weekend and Izuku would fill his new notebooks. And he would soon be at a secluded place to use the bifrost. Unfortunately for him, the day his great day will be tainted by one aggressive hedgehog, Bakugo Katsuki.

"What are YOU doing here nerd? Ya' here to creep all the normal people in the city?" said the abrasive blond as he walked around a corner of a path's intersection Izuku was just a few steps from.

"J-just leave me alone, Ka-kachan" came Izuku whose confidence left his body and voice became quiet.

One of Bakugo's two acquaintances stepped forward from behind Bakugo, "Or what? A quirkless loser like you can't do anything to stop us from doing what we want." The other person following Bakugo stepped forward as well saying "Yeah" triumphantly as if he had won a battle, confidence radiating from both the people at Bakugo's sides.

"Just get outta' here, you useless Deku" said Bakugo. Izuku was begining to walk back to his home when Bakugo spoke up again, "Why don't you leave that hammer, a quirkless deku like you doesn't deserve it"

It wasn't the first time that Izuku's tormentor had wanted to take something from him, it was constant. He had brought home dozens of excuses to his mother about missing items that ranged from pens and pencils to costly backpacks, his mother was too naive and trusting to question it but Izuku was wracked to grief about lying. It had been more than a year since he last stood up about his possessions to his bully, he remembered the burns he got that day, the excuse he gave at home. Izuku grabbed Mjiolnir's handle tight and prepared to say something that his Bully hasn't heard from him in over a year. "No" he said, more malice in his voice than ever before as all his former friends abuses towards him came flooding back.

"Just WHAT did you say to me? You quirkless loser will do what I say" said Bakugo whose hands had begun sparking and his anger made his face look like a feral animal, he was practically foaming at the mouth.

"NO" shouted Izuku. "It was a gift, it is NOT YOURS"

"AGHHH" shouted Bakugo. Truly enraged he jumped at Izuku, attempting to pry the large hammer away from Izuku's right hand but to no avail. " **JUST LET GO"** came the almost demonic voice of the enraged Bakugo Katsuki who was realizing just how tight of a grip that his usually weak classmate has.

"NO, JUST LEAVE ME BE" said Izuku, who struggled to pry Bakugo's arms from his right one. "JUST LET ME HAVE-" *BOOM*. Their short-lived conflict came to an end as Bakugo found a different way to win.

Izuku was not ready for such a big explosion starting straight at his chest. He didn't see it coming, he was too focused on getting Bakugo's hands off his arm that he didn't notice his left move away and strike him. Izuku's hoodie gained a large hole spanning 3/4 the width of his chest and the white shirt underneath had gained a slightly smaller one, both holes had charred black edges that spread a few inches from the holes.

His footing was not ready, he had been trying hard to keep the hammer that it was the last thing on his mind. He fell with a thud, his head slamming on the pavement below, his skull was hard but it wouldn't stop a concussion. Pain rushed through his head and with this sensation his grip on the hammer loosened and it fell beside him.

"Know your place you useless trash" said Bakugo as his hands reached down for the hammer. He gave it a pull but it wouldn't budge, he tried again, the results hadn't differed. He gave one last pull with all his strength, all his muscles were strained and pushed beyond their limits but it still wouldn't budge. He stopped and turned to look Izuku, who was still laying on his back and recovering from the hit from earlier, "HOW CAN A WEAK NERD LIKE YOU LIFT THIS" he shouted.

Izuku tried to get up but as he sat up Bakugo grabbed what remained of his shirt and shouted "WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS IT THAT A DEKU LIKE YOU CAN DO SOMETHING THAT I CAN'T", it hadn't been a second later when he shouted again "ANSWER ME".

"I-It's mine, not yours. Th-that's w-why" said Izuku cowering in fear as he was sitting on the ground.

"WHAT KIND OF AN EXCUSE IS THAT??? YOU LYING DEKU" With his left hand holding tight on Izuku's shirt he raised his right one and struck him, over and over. The blonde's rage didn't cease as he struck again and again. He stopped for a moment "I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO LIE TO ME", he then began punching him again while the other two that accompanied him watched, quiet chuckles passing between them.

Pain continued to course through him as each blow struck his face, it bobbing back and forth as Bakugo's fist connected with his face. No one noticed when an arc of electricity went between his right index and middle finger, slowly going further out to the tips.

"WHY WON'T YOU BLEED?!?!?" screamed Bakugo as his breaths became heavy, muscles tired and clothes showing sweat. He raised his fist as far back as it would go and with all his might and punch. "WHY" *punch*. "WON'T" *punch*. In between these powerful blows Izuku's eyes shut. "YOU" *punch*. More and more arcs were crossing between different points on his hand, the effect traveling up his arm. "BLEED" *punch*. Bakugo looked at the fruit of his troubled labour, a highly-disoriented Izuku and a years worth nitroglycerin soaking his clothes.

Izuku's daze was wearing off as the explosion that rocked him became further and further in the past. His head no longer spun and the true gravity of the situation became clear to him. What little confusion was left clouded his better judgement, nothing could tell him not to follow his anger at Bakugo. Nothing to stop how he felt from the last decade controlling his every move.

Bakugo was still catching his breath when, in the blink of an eye, Izuku changed. His expression changed to pure anger and hate, the electricity that started on his arm now engulfs his body and his eyes opened, once bright white with green irises, now solid neon blue like the arcs around him.

Bakugo didn't know what was happening, one minute he was on top of the world, riding high since age 4 when he became a god among mortals to the others his age, now this UTTER NERD was obliterating his pride. The nerd that would never fail to become a crying pile of pathetic sadness just bounced back from the largest explosion he could muster and looks like he's out for blood.

Bakugo let go of Izuku and took a step back, this was pure terrifying. The one he had bullied for a decade had suddenly shown a quirk and IT IS HORRIFYING...and he's getting up.

Izuku stood up and stared down his adeversary as he stared back, blue eyes full of unrelenting anger. Izuku clenched his fists, it was time for him to strike. With the strike came a transfer of energy from his right fist to Bakugo's chest. It sent Bakugo flying with singed fabric for a shirt and an awful burnt smell, like the one Izuku had to hide from his mother so many times, the blond was now a good 5 metres away on his back.

"How the tables have turned" said Izuku, still shining with electricity and walking the gap between them, in a voice that sounded more terrifying to Bakugo than his mother's. Bakugo's companions fled. "For a decade you have tormented me for being weaker than your own". Izuku walked right up to Bakugo and stared down at his trembling form "I have more mercy than you but you have made my patience thin... LEAVE"

"B-but the burns. What w-will i d-do?" said Bakugo, eyes close to bursting. The tables have turned and from this moment on they won't reverse again.

" **TEN YEARS I BROUGHT HOME BURNS. DEAL WITH IT** " Izuku's patience really was growing thin. Bakugo got up and ran. With Balugo gone the lightning around Izuku disappeared as he calmed down and his true self re-emerged, he sat known on a knee high wall to his left. His eyes once blue with rage now wet with sadness and regret...It was the real him all right.

"What a good show, boy" said a green loving trickster revealing himself as he walked from just a few feet away from Izuku.

"Wh-whats so g-ood about it" he wailed.

"Anger is only natural. I myself once took control of Asgard and banished Odin for waiting centuries to tell me i was adopted" he said with a genuine smile across his face, a happy memory to be sure. But this did not sway Izuku. "Come on boy, he deserved didn't he? What was it you said? A decade? He's lucky I didn't join in with you back there"

"B-but Kacchan was just-"

"Just what? A delinquent? A cur? A future inmate? And why'd you call him that, could've sworn his records said something different..."

"It's a nickname" Izuku said, finally ruining out of water to cry.

"Then stop. You'll come to learn that not everyone deserves friends, and he's one of them" Loki then did the unimaginable, he bent down and wrapped his arms around the god in training. "Don't live your life thinking it's such a little thing to be treated so badly, stop it now or you'll snap one day and it'll be a lot worse...Like I did." Loki pulled his arms back and rested them on his shoulders, looking Izuku dead in the eyes, "You deserve better and he...deserves prison time."

A long pause followed before Izuku finally wiped his face and said "Okay, Mr Loki, I'll try."

Loki took his arms off Izuku's shoulders and stood up tall. "Come now, I take it you were coming to Asgard today?"

Izuku simply nodded before standing and beginning to walk again. He was summoning Mjiolnir when something caught up with him, "WAIT!!! You looked into his records?" said the broccoli boy, stopping dead in his tracks.

"Why yes, I have access to everybody's records. Anyone you want to know about?"

"Wha- No, who gave you access?" said Izuku confused over

"No-one" came a monotone reply.

Izuku was just gonna ignore the thought of a trickster god having access to every scrap of detail the government knows about everyone.

Izuku may not know why he could use his powers just now, but Loki knew. This little ball of sunshine could go supernova.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I wanted this to be:  
> Izuku is given Thor's powers
> 
> What it is becoming:  
> Izuku, a ball of literal sunshine, is fueled by pure rage that festers deep inside him, hidden to the world, waiting for a chance to be unleashed upon his enemies.
> 
> Also Izuku will actually resent Bakugo. Super-powers wouldn't let anyone ignore a decade of bullying so Izuku sure won't.


	7. Chapter 7

After their heart to heart Loki and Izuku decided to proceed to Asgard.

"Mr Loki?" began Izuku. Upon hearing a 'hmm' from the slick haired god he resumed with "Shouldn't we be at a more secluded spot before using the bifrost?"

"Valhalla no" laughed Loki, "You forget just why I got my title, we're nearly where we need to be"

They certainly weren't out of the city yet, the buildings were still an ever present eye-sore, even more so than usual. Mustafaru's elder areas suffered from inner city decline a long time ago. It's buildings stood there, the wretched structures existed only to prove human engineering withstands the test of time but beauty does not. The entire area was devoid of any pleasantness that may exist just a few hundred metres from the two. The paint had peeled long ago, leaving only weathered concrete and rusted steel of abandoned industrial constructions.

They had reached a part in the area that where the buildings had degraded so much that with every step Izuku took he was reminded just how much damage is incurred whenever a hero-villian fight has the magnitude to make news, he remembers seeing at least NINE of these buildings suffering blows from heroes in the second place. It was in this area that Loki decided to stop at the middle of a T-junction, put his hands together only to spread them and exclaim-

"BEHOLD. The mind that toppled whatever lesser being hath thought too lowly of me bares fruit once again."

"Err, Mr Loki? This...fruit, seems rotten" commented Izuku.

Izuku was a little confused. Loki proved to be a wise god to him before, so where was the 'fruit' he spoke of. Before them both was nothing but a derelict warehouse, the corrugated steel roof bore little rust on it surface, the zinc coating done it's job well, but galvanized iron begins to rust from the inside out whenever the iron below the zinc is exposed through even the smallest of scratches. The roof was weakened by this internal rusting to the point that all bar the sheets placed on the slanted edges had fallen down inside the four walls of the warehouse. The building's paint had fallen off the concrete blocks that constituted the wall like all the buildings inside their line of sight. It was like any other building that was deprived of maintenance in this area, but Loki was still leaps ahead of Izuku.

"Indeed, just like that building, and that building, and that one, pretty much all the buildings around us." said Loki as he finished a flurry of pointing motions.

"But, why are we here then? I thought it would be better if no one can see us use the bifrost" said Izuku.

"Oh foolish Midoriya, no one will." Loki finished his response as he turned around and walked backwards, waving his hand to open the seemingly welded shut rusted door.

Izuku still didn't get the point of the location yet, but his gears were turning full throttle in his mind. From the door Loki walked back into he caught a glimpse at the floor inside. The inside was seemingly clear white tiles with a small patch simply bare concrete. The bare patch had an odd texture to it, Izuku couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it was a familiar sight. 

Loki passed through the threshold of the door and pressed something on the wall inside. Izuku followed Loki inside and began to see just what Loki meant. Now inside, Izuku saw that the interior of the building was not neglected but resembled a home. They both walked into a kitchen with a hallway in the middle of the wall to the right with other doors on both sides of the hall. But to the left was a plexi-glass ceiling with a hole opening in it as a motor whirred in the background. From the plexi-glass Izuku could see that the concrete blocks extended higher that the living space the warehouse hid from the world.

"Impressive, isn't it? asked Loki who had made his way over to the oddly textured concrete as the hole in the plexi-glass opened above it. "I had the opening and the drains around it put in by a few asgardians a couple days ago."

Izuku looked down at the floor to see that there were indeed drains around the bare concrete, more-over the odd texture was shaped like a circle. There was even another button on a piece of steel protruding from the ground just oustide the drains. It was clear to Izuku now, Loki had this put in to use the bifrost in the middle of the city and remembered the rain, but there must be some spell hiding it from sight.

"Come now boy, the spell is up and the roof is open. We're all ready to go now. Japan will see neither the light nor the markings of the bifrost" said Loki.

Izuku eagerly stepped next to Loki before they were both whisked away by the spectacular array of lights they both were fond of.

* * *

"Come on boy! Focus, do as you done earlier" encouraged Loki

Izuku was once again in the mighty forests of New Asgard. He still struggled to summon his lightning, mere sparks emanated off him.

"Come now. Do what you done before" encouraged Loki again.

"I don't know how" wailed Izuku, feeling defeated once more on Asgard.

"Get angry or be scared, activate your fight of flight. Thor's powers are slowly becoming yours, it'll become possible to summon it without doing so later. But for now become enraged, go into the most primal function, anger. Once there see your targets as this 'kachhan' as you say." suggested Loki.

"But why, Mr Loki?" asked a teary eyed Izuku.

Loki simply walked to the struggling teen wiped the tear barreling down Izuku's face of with his thumb and said "Because when I found you today, you have for the first time fought back against you oppressor. Thor's power, fueled by your anger, led you to victory. Let it do the same to this forest"

Izuku looked up to the god that towered over him. "How did you know it was my first time fighting back?"

Loki looked solemn, his expression soured somewhat. "It was your eyes, mine were once the same angry and conflicted that yours were"

"Now then" Loki began, "Want to give it another go?" he asked, soliciting a nod from Izuku. Loki smiled down at the child before him and walked back to where he was standing before, cheering him on once again "You can do it this time, focus your anger"

Izuku stood where he was once more, trying to fuel his rage once more. He tried to remember all that had happened to him, it all came flooding back to him.

* * *

"Look at this pathetic loser" yelled a towering black figure.

Izuku was well below it, on his hands and knees, picking up his possessions that were dashed across the schoolyard. Suddenly a second shadowy figure appeared over Izuku.

"How weak. Watch this!" it shouted, gaining the attention of more figures who laughed as a heavy fist was brought down upon his back.

Others shadows congregated around him. When Izuku looked up, all he could see were those laughing at him. A ray of hope appeared. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted his oldest friend, the ever confident Kachhan. He would never leave him, right?

"Kachhan help!" exclaimed the abused boy.

"C'mon Bakugo. You're not going to wanna miss out on this" said one of the figures

Bakugo had paused, but not for long. Quickly the last light that Izuku could see joined the laughing shadows and too, faded. The crowd took to hurting him once again. Izuku began to cry as the fists of those around him landed again and again. That was probably when his trademark emotional response begun, when his last friend faded into the dark world around him.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAhhhhh" screamed Izuku as lightning overcame his body, he directed some with mjiolnir, but the sheer quantity of energy caught him off guard. It took him a moment to become acclimated to the hundreds of millions of watts that coursed throughout him. Loki had ran far from Izuku to safety. When the lightning no longer supplied his body with energy, he stopped trying to contain it. His powers came from a God of lightning but his capacitance was reached many times over. The excess energy was released in all directions, Izuku lost the unimaginably strong negative charge as electrons flew from his body.

It was an incredible light show for people to watch. As the energy escaped as high energy electrons that he accumulated the air was ionized into plasma as lightning would but with such power that a 50 metre radius of glowing plasma appeared and spread out in a rapid expansion that had pressure enough to knock Loki further back than the 150 metre distance he was from Izuku, the plasma would've engulfed Loki if not for it rising due to it's incredibly low density. It continued to expand as it rose and many Asgardians swore a second sun had appeared briefly.

When the heat had dissipated enough to allow Loki to traverse the area, he ran right in towards the boy that had erupted. He saw Izuku unconscious in a heap on the ground, his clothes were charred into black and brittle charcoal.

Seeing such a sight, Loki erupted into a panic. He grabbed the teen into his arms and ran faster than he had ever done before to the city. He ran across the ground as it was still smoking, it's organic matter burnt entirely and the in-organic matter still cooling, barely escaping a molten state. He left behind the area with dozens of blown over trees that where utterly charred and barely survived being vaporized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this chapter? It's been quite a while since I wrote anymore for this story so i may not be back into the swing of it yet. Hopefully I will get the chance to write more as I have more ideas for this story again.
> 
> Has anyone else read up on the effects of a lightning strike because it is so much more interesting than i thought before. When the air turns from plasma back into a gas it often rearranges itself into ozone and nitrate ions (which combine with water to make nitric acid and oxygen), the area it strikes has a heavy smell of both of these chemicals shortly afterwards. The dirt melting thing is real, fulgurite is formed when lightning fuses together silica compounds into the dirt into a glassy rock.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm definitely not sure just how well this one came out, it just doesn't feel right.
> 
> Anyways, it's out. Plus a setup for a future plot point.

Izuku awoke in an environment that he wasn't familiar with. The room was cold and sterile. He seemed to be in a hospital bed but the machines dotted around the room didn't seem to be earth-like, they were more compact and advanced than he had seen before. Izuku began to worry as he shot upright in bed, shocked at the sheer number tubes and wires that disappeared under bandages over his arms and chest.

He could hardly remember what had happened before he ended up here. He was out in the asgardian forest when- 'I done it, I really done it. Have I?' he thought. He gained a large smile as he continued to scan the room when he spotted the note on the sleek, gloss white bedside drawers.

"Dear Izuku,

I've heard about what had happened to you (saw it from the castle as well). I'm sorry to hear what had happened to you, but I'm proud of the progress you made today :). Bruce said that he could fix you up with one of his PHD's from earth, I hope you get better soon.

I'm afraid my time runs short, I have duties to attend to so my time to answer questions won't be all too large. But it seems that I'll soon have to spend hours answering your questions, you caused quite the damage to the forest. Until the next time, bye.

-Thor Odinson.

P.S I also got a new phone for you, Bruce tried to recover as much data from your broken one"

Izuku looked his right where the letter was from and low and behold the phone was indeed there. It felt odd as Izuku picked it up. Like everything in the room, it felt to odd to him, almost unnatural. The weight was off and the entire front was screen had no cameras on it, there was no buttons on the side but icons on the side that was only millimetres thick. It was a stark contrast to his old one that this was replacing.

Izuku ran his fingers along the side with the markings for power and volume when it flashed to life when his thumb ran across it. In shock he dropped it. He tried to bend down to pick it up from the floor but it was no good. Izuku fell from his bed and as the wires slipped from some of the placed sensors the hushed and rhythmic beeping stopped. The near silent beeping was replaced by a loud and constant one. 

The door burst open and in came Thor running, preceded only by Loki who, by some hidden strength, pushed past Thor through the door. Both had faces that showed crushing worry on all features. A scream of "IZUKU" rang through the room before their senses brought them to reality. Both sprung quickly to help Izuku up to his bed.

"My boy, what were you doing?" asked Thor as Izuku was placed back onto the bed.

"I was trying to reach the phone I dropped" he said, pointing to the phone. It still remained on the floor.

"Oh dear. It wasn't a bad fall, as it?" said Loki as he broke away from the bedside to retrieve the fallen device.

"No. The weird phone just surprised me" answered Izuku.

"Surprised you? What of it can cause it?" asked Thor, barely holding back laughter.

"Well I didn't expect it to turn on like it did" Izuku replied.

Thor was stifling his laughter. For so long he was confused with Earth technology, during that time he grew even more confused with how people found humour in his errors. But he adapted, New Asgard's time as a sovereign nation of Earth gave all Asgardians a great crash course, now he can use tech reasonably well (at least the Asgardian answer to Earth technology). Earth's current designs for UI's may now baffle him, but seeing Izuku being tripped up so badly by the Asgardian equivalent of a stark phone would soon have him in stitches.

"You were shocked...by the phone just...turning on?" asked Loki, hiding how badly he wanted to laugh much better than his brother.

"Well...yeah, when you put it like that it's...embarrassing" answered Izuku. "But I didn't see a power button and it turned on when I touched the side"

"That's...it?" began Loki. "That's the reason you fell out of bed?"

"Yeah, tha-" Izuku began, before being cut off by Thor. Who was unable to contain his laughter any longer.

"You had a phone. Why'd you-" Thor started, interrupted by his own laughter.

He took a few seconds to laugh in a hearty manner before he stopped and took a few seconds to recompose himself. "Okay, okay. I'm done...pfffft" he was not finished, beginning his laughter anew, all the while Izuku looked baffled. "Sorry, sorry. But why'd you get scared? Your new phone is modeled after an earth phone, surely they can't be THAT different, can they brother?"

"Of course, you buffon" began Loki, who, despite talking to Thor in his regular tone, was deeply shocked. "Did you think that all they forgot was their history? They lost most of their tech when the chaos begun and with all their brightest researchers working in those...moronic support companies they couldn't reach the same level of knowledge."

"Oh...But what about Wakanda? They seemed smart enough to rebuild, plus weren't they opening up?" asked Thor

Both seemed unaware of the patient still lying in bed, merely listening to their conversation, taking notes. Sort of taking notes, not even his prized notebooks could survive, so he chose mimic writing.

"They never really, not for everyone." said Loki

Thor remained silent, he had fought alongside Wakanda's king, T'challa, what happened for his nation to turn it's back on the world in a time of need he wondered.

"Look let's just get Izuku out of here. Otherwise we'll have to tell his worrisome mother about this"

"Fine, I'll call the doctor" said Thor. He promptly turned from the bed and walked out the door, closing the door behind him.

"I best teach you about your new phone, otherwise the holograms will give you a heart attack" said Loki. Both him and Izuku spent a long time going over the intricacies of the device. It was beyond what his planet has currently, to think that Earth had something like this before was mind boggling to him. Loki had some decent experience with some 'quantum' tech, he explained that the phone, like all devices that he and others used communicate with those on Earth, was linked to a relay system set up close to a cell tower on Earth (and Asgard for Earth to Asgard communication). Izuku had his brain fried when Loki finally got around to the hologram projection, for some reason it was as small as a camera yet could project as far as a few metres and still be realistic.

The doctor Thor set out to find had arrived sometime later, examining Izuku head to toe fro damage. It seemed that he was lucky that most of the damage was internal (lucky for his alibi anyways) bar some intense burns, but they were easily treated by the Asgardian tech. He would be able to return home soon enough and with very well concealed damage his mother could rest easy, unknown to her would be today's injuries (there was no doubt in anyone's minds that this may become a recurring event). The doctor that Izuku had met was the green one he had met before, they both got on well. He seemed to ask Izuku a lot of questions regarding Earth.

Before leaving the hospital there was the matter of his clothes. An intact body would raise no suspicions at home but his charred clothing certainly would. The Asgardian gods agreed to go out and buy some for him, how odd two members of royalty must've seemed while buying teenage sized clothing was something Izuku could only imagine.

* * *

Finally Izuku was out of the hospital and on his way back on the bridge to get to where the bifrost was operated. It was just him and Thor that walked side by side on the bridge.

He posed Thor a question "Soooo, now that I've taken down some trees...Why is that doctor so different to the Asgardians. Is he one? Or is he a different species? But if he's an alien to here too, how come there are so few others? Just how many sentient species are the_"

"Izuku. Please slow down." began Thor. "I can only take so many questions"

"S-sorry" squeaked Izuku.

"Okay, well I should go in order then, right" said Thor, eliciting a nod from the boy beside him. "Well he's not Asgardian, he's human. Messing around with radiation gave him his abilities, he was a strong member of the avengers and fought bravely for Earth and the universe. As for why there are so few that are aliens to Asgard, like Earth it was shunned. We hold Nidavellir and they fear us for it, like how they fear Earth for the quirks making the majority 'bioweapons' to them. We get a few but most are outlaws to other civilizations, we permit the lower level criminals such as tax evaders. There could be an infinite number of sentient species beyond what we have seen"

"Oh. So just what is 'Wakanda'?" asked Izuku, waiting no time and showing no mercy to Thor's patience.

Eventually Thor was relieved of his question answering duties when Izuku had been sent on his way to Earth. A thought descended upon him, that that will be his time with Izuku for the foreseeable future with the sheer amount of demolished forest the boy created.

* * *

Many worlds away from Thor yet just a few thousand kilometres from his prodigy, was an interaction between a disgruntled teen and the land she had called home her whole life.

********** was like many in her home descended from those that were rendered terrified by the thoughts of millions being born with superpowers and let roam with everyone else. These people had migrated to the one place on Earth that had shared their sentiments, Wakanda. She was like many, a reminder of what their ancestors all those centuries ago had fled, an outcast for her genetic oddity. She was not powerful, all her quirk allowed her was bones and skin that utilized tungsten and titanium that had built up in her system over years of practicing engineering. Who knows, maybe if she made better care to wear respiratory protection and avoid skin contact with the metals she shaped then she may have been swept under the rug, unknown to her discriminatory society.

It was not ********* that was important, she was but one of hundreds that were ejected for a contraband arrangement of amino acids. It was her family that was important. Her parents were in quite a good position in society, but they would give it all up for their 'sweet little daughter'. After their pleads fell on deaf they moved to something that would be louder than anything they could ignore.

"Stay out of here, you filthy brat" yelled a guard as he hurled ****** to outsides the bounds of the country. She pushed herself up from the mud and walked, bruised with a set of dirty clothes, away from her former home. As distraught as she was she couldn't help but feel relieved when she was out of the guards' sights, finally able to walk in a world that might be kinder than the one that governed her youth. As she hid behind a set of tall bushes she climbed onto the jeep that had been placed there, some of her family rushing to console her. Her mother spoke softly to her reminding her that in a few minutes Wakanda will regret messing with their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I'll have ****** show up again. I'm not good at making names so I'm going to save that for recurring characters. The family and their actions will play a large role however, a name will be decided for them later.
> 
> As I said this really doesn't feel like a good chapter. I feel like there's some mistake just hiding around the corner, you know? If you notice anything please tell me, something feels amiss and I'd gladly edit it out.


	9. Chapter 9

The following day came with a bright sunrise and the night he returned went smoothly. His mother suspected nothing other than "Are you okay baby? You look tired.", the situation passed perfectly as planned on Asgard. Izuku had awoken early and had a rushed breakfast, for he was on a mission. Nothing was ever more important to Izuku than what he calls a 'mission'.

"So it'll be just 500 for these" said the man behind the counter.

Izuku handed him the cash and replied cheerfuly "Thanks sir".

Izuku grabbed the notebooks and sketchbooks for the counter. Mission accomplished.

* * *

Izuku had made his way back to Loki's residence. He was told last night by him that today would be a lot less physical than it would mental today. As he pushed open the door he was greeted by Loki. Just Loki, he was surprised Thor wasn't there to teach him.

"Ah Izuku, good to see you. I hope you're ready." said Loki as he approached a set of mats laid out on the floor.

"I'm a bit confused, where's Thor?" asked Izuku.

"Well, the big oaf is...busy at the moment. It's just me." answered Loki. "Please, take a seat" he gestured towards the mat across from him.

Izuku closed door behind him and walked over to where the god sat and made himself comfortable on the mat. It was comfy enough to cushion him from the concrete floor.

"Now. You may not remember when I explained to Thor about quirks. But I mentioned the mystic art, any clue what they are?" asked Loki.

Izuku was, like in all his asgardian encounters, stumped. Choosing only to shake his head as a no.

"I'm not surprised." began Loki. He took in a long breath before continuing. "The mystic arts were often misconstrued as magic, an explainable phenomenon to midgardians. But it is the manipulation of energy, that is exclusive to the nine realms. All but those with quirks, they interfere fiercly and most never gain the abilities required and those that do have no teachers. You could learn it, should you want to"

"Of course Mr.Loki... sir" said Izuku.

A smirk appeared on Loki's face and with a tap on Izuku's forehead the student fell.

"Ohh come on" said Loki. He place a pillow under the boys head. "Could he not have fallen in a way that wouldn't hurt his neck?"

* * *

Izuku din't know where he was. It looked like mustafaru, but he knew it wasn't. When he tried to speak with someone they didn't seem human, they just looked through him, as if he wasn't there. As he wallkedd through the town it seemed to...fade.

As he walked the building began to look like they were straight out of a video game. The Lighting became distortedd, as if the world didn't know how it was supposed to look. The writing around him began to become illegible, 'just what does whbybijk mean?' Izuku thought. They entire world became empty, there were buildings and roads but noting else. Just concrete, pavement and markings on a black surface which resemble a road surface less and less. The windows were nothing but a shiny surface, doors an unmoving feature, buildings a hollow shell of urban materials and the horizon was blank. The was nothing beyond fifty metres but a white fog that consumed all. Once it set in never got further away, only closer.

Izuku looked around in all directions for an escape but soon it was too late and it engulfed him. As he stumbled blindly about to find the wall he was not more than ten centimetres away from just a moment ago, only to find that it wasn't there.

* * *

WHen the fog had cleared Izuku found himself in a familiar environment. It was his home. Everything was how it was... at least in his memories. There were pictures on the walls that had been hidden away long ago and there was a third set of prints where they left their shoes. He wantedd to call out to his mother, perhaps she had done this, finally getting over her loss. But he was interrupted. He begun to understand why his home looked so odd when he heard it.

"Mom, Moooooom. When will dad be home? I wanna show him this drawing I made" said a cheerful boy, running from his room into the kitchen.

A much skinnier Inko was seen as Izuku walked from the entrance of his home into the central area. The Inko washing dishes seemed to pause for a moment before continuing again.

A shaky voice called out "I'm n-not sure, sweetie. I-I think it's a buis-buisness trip". Her back was turned to her son, the tears of one's mother shouldn't be shown when she needs to protect him from what caused it. So, she lied.

"Ohh, well will he be home Monday?" asked a disheartened 4 year old.

"Y-yes, Monday. Now, I think the hero fights are on" said Inko

The small Izuku ran right by the teen, to him he wasn't there. The four year old grabbed the remote and sat on the couch, unaware of the lies he was told just moments ago as he hoped that an All Might fight would be shown soon. Inko knew that she shouldn't've lied to her son, but a few days would give her time to prepare what to say and how to comfort a distraught boy.

The teen watched on, tears in his own eyes. The young boy didn't know how his world would come crashing down, but he did. He has already went through it, it was a memory that he knew all too clearly but managed to hide beneath an unimaginable depth. Monday was probably when his awful crying habit truly set in. His diagnosis was bad but at least that night he still had two parents. Looking onto the scene he realized that this day was worse than Monday, his mother had lied to him and told him what he wanted to hear but it only made it worse when it all came crashing down.

The fog began to fade in once more. This time Izuku embraced it, as tears rolled down his eyes he couldn't be happier to have his vision obstructed.

* * *

"I'm sorry for that. But you must face your past" said Loki's voice.

Izuku was blinded by his own tears. He shot up from where he lay only to see nothing more than on the ground. Unknown to him Loki had a pained expression as he watched at the teen before him.

"Wh-why?" wailed Izuku

Footsteps neared Izuku and stopped before him, a hand a was placed on his shoulder as another wiped his tears away.

"Because I didn't. What I learned controlled me because of it" said Loki, who, as the tears were removed form Izuku's eyes, was seen to show more sadness than he has ever done. "Asgardian magic hurts to learn. Learning it will elicit every of your darkest emotion and memories, and reacting to them will be your own downfall. I-I didn't know it would be this bad though. I knew it unlocks repressed memories but I never imagined a child's could be so...awful"

The two embraced each other in a hug. "I-I'm sorry" said Loki. A student and a self imposed mentor, both neglected by their fathers. Both were never the perfect children their father wanted, but they each had a mother to stand behind them. Loki knew it wasn't enough to save him, so he must step in himself and guide the boy away from his own path. Even though it may break both their hearts to do.They both took a while to calm themselves and when they pulled out of the hug Loki was the first to speak.

"Let's... not tell Thor about this. Alright?" he said

Izuku wiped away the last of his tears as he nodded.

"Good. Now, as I was saying. If you want to learn the mystic arts you may. I'm not sure how Midgards second rate sorcerers taught it but the Asgardian form is more powerful but demanding. To do so you would have to go through that every time I teach you so you may move past repressed emotions just to have a chance not to fall to madness. Do you still accept?"

Izuku was locked in though for a moment before becoming more confident "I'll do whatever it takes".

"Good, then follow me" said Loki.

Loki walked along the corridor opposite of the opening for the bifrost in the house, It was then that the wall at the end of it began to glow as the edges of reality were revealed from the facade wall. Loki descended down the stairs that were behind the false wall. As they rounded a turn in the stairs and a room full of artifacts and books could be seen.

Loki was about 2 metres into room when he turned around, arms wide. "Welcome. This is where I'll prove myself a better teacher than Thor"

* * *

"Status report" said a voice

"There's not much we know about how it happened" said a second voice.

"Then do you know how it happened?" asked the first

"Well just recently a freak girl was banished from our borders"

"What's so special about that?"

"Well she was a member of the Jacob family" said the second

"..."

"With their disappearance they also left a third of manufacturing and all of mineral extraction in irreparable condition. The same effects could be seen on the concrete and alloyed beams as the breach"

The first voice let out a tired sigh " Why did she have to be so altruistic? Taking in the worlds normal nearly crashed our economy then, but this breach is unacceptable. Please tell me some good news"

"..."

"Well? Anything positive in the report"

"You look very handsome sir" said the second

"You may go" said the first as he turned to look out his window again, smoke could be seen in the distance billowing.

* * *

-Smoke continues to rise from an unknown source in the worlds most secretive country. An African nation having anomalous events isn't uncommon, many relics found seem to contradict the periodic table itself but no such chaotic elemental signature was picked up by the atomic hero, democratom"

"Yes it is odd indeed, some fear that elemental blocking may be in use. A globally illegal practice since the scare of twenty-two-eighty-five. The last offender was economically punished but for a closed off country some politicians suggest harsher action"

"This is truly a difficult situation, we can only hope that a resolution can be reached quickly and calmly. Alright, over to sports."

Inko sat watching her television,rather staring blankly. She was deep in thought about her baby boy, he was acting so different lately. He was more athletic, never stayed at the house too long before leaving. His muscle growth alone would make one think of steroids.

She also saw the many books that her son had brought home, each one having lived through more than the family had together. It was worrying for her, to see her boy return home not too long ago, sore in place, and act nothing of it. There was something below the surface that he wouldn't let on, he was so closed off lately. She said only a quick 'hello sweetie' and 'dinner is half an hour away' before her son had retreated to his room, away from her. There was something off about her son, and what kind of mother would she be if she didn't find out and help him.


End file.
